Custom Enchants
Custom Enchants Due to the vanilla enchants being excessively dull and boring and just not shiny enough to meet consumer demands. Ce incorporated has brought you new and improved custom enchants! Now shinier than ever before! To get one of these enchants. Simply use /ce and select an enchant tier using xp and receive a random book of that tier. After receiving your ce book. Use /combiner and you may combine books together to raise enchant level or to just save space. To apply enchants to items and or books, drag and drop the book onto another book or the item desired to enchant while /combiner is active. NOTE THAT EACH ITEM OR BOOK CAN HOLD A MAX OF 5 CE ENCHANTMENTS. Custom Enchant Listing We have a wide collection of Custom Enchants where you can see the listing of here. Obtaining CE Run the command /ce ''in the server to bring up the CE Menu, here you can get a random book from one of the 4 tiers available. The costs are as follows. * Common = 250XP * Advanced = 500XP * Heroic = 1500XP * OtherWorldly = 3000XP Applying A CE Book To An Item Run the command ''/combiner ''in the server to activate Combiner mode. In this mode all the books you drag and drop on to an Item will have their enchants transferred to that item '''if that enchant is compatible with that item, if the enchant is not compatible the enchant will be destroyed. To see the compatible enchants check the enchant listing here. Please note that a book or item can only hold up to 5 custom enchants at any given time, however vanilla enchant does not count, you may have as many vanilla enchants as you wish. Increasing The Level Of A CE Run the command ''/combiner ''in the server to activate Combiner mode. Now you can drag and drop an enchant of a specific level on to the book or item that has the same enchant at the same level and that particular enchant will level up. Please note that some enchants have a max level, you can check them out here. * Level 1 + Level 1 = Level 2 * Level 2 + Level 2 = Level 3 * Level 1 + Level 2 = Level 2 (Basically the higher level will be transferred or kept) * Level 3 + Level 1 = Level 3 StarCharges Since most custom enchants have a chance of activating, StarCharges exist to increase that chance. StarCharges are rare items which can be only obtainable via crate keys. You can StarCharge an Item by using '/combiner and dragging and dropping the StarCharge on to the item, the StarCharge will be consumed in the process. You can StarCharge an item upto two times, however an item's Star Charge Effect will only last 3 days from the time of application. To see the time remaining run the command /chargetime '''''while holding the item.'' * StarCharge + Item = Star Charged Lvl 1 Item (Star Charge Effect Will Last 3 Days) * StarCharge + Star Charged Lvl 1 Item = Star Charged Lvl 2 Item (Star Charge Effect Will Be Restored to 3 Days) * StarCharge + Star Charged Lvl 2 Item = Star Charge Effect Will Be Restored to 3 Days Star Charged Lvl 1 Item = Custom Enchants on this item will have '''Base Chance x 1.5 chance of activating. Star Charged Lvl 2 Item = Custom Enchants on this item will have Base Chance x 2 chance of activating